


SoRiku - Fighting Injury

by travellerofdawn



Series: Dearly Beloved - SoRiku Drabble Collections [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellerofdawn/pseuds/travellerofdawn
Summary: Riku ends up having an injury from the last swarm battle of Nobodies and Heartless. Will Sora be able to help him get healed on time?
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Dearly Beloved - SoRiku Drabble Collections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090619
Kudos: 6





	SoRiku - Fighting Injury

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demurenobody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demurenobody/gifts).



There was another battle against an army of Nobodies and Heartless that was facing Sora and Riku. Riku was already worn out from the last swarming battle of Nobodies and Heartless he and Sora faced. Where did these swarms keep coming from? He noticed Sora was raring to fight as always. He knelt on one leg because of how tired he was. Or at least that is what he told himself. 

Truth be told, the leg he knelt on was an injured leg from the last battle. He just needed to give it a break before stepping back in to fight. He looked at Sora fighting off all those Nobodies and Heartless alone. He always admired Sora. His unlimited energy, his inner strength, his ability to never give up. All those attributes of Sora and more are why Riku loved Sora. 

Sora finished fighting off the swarm of Nobodies and Heartless. He knelt on one knee and panted a bit as those two big battles in a row worn him out a bit. He turned his head and noticed that Riku was hurt. Despite feeling tired, he ran over to Riku and knelt to let Riku grab onto his shoulder.

“Come on Riku…..Don’t be stubborn. Grab on to my shoulder,” Sora said in a whiny voice.

Riku shook his head. “Sora….I’ll be fine. Just give me a few minutes,” he said in an exhausted tone.

Sora stood at Riku and folded his arms. “Riku no. Enough with your stubbornness. We are close to Twilight Town. I’m helping you to there so that we can get you to a clinic there to look at your leg.”

Riku sighed and grabbed Sora’s shoulder. Sora helped him over to Twilight Town and took him to a clinic to get his injury looked at. Eventually, Riku was all healed up and they could go on the next mission they had with protecting the worlds.


End file.
